<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Horas Extras by Sawako93</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849970">Horas Extras</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93'>Sawako93</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:08:39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27849970</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sawako93/pseuds/Sawako93</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Quentin Beck es un joven maestro que siguiendo su sueño decide trabajar en el MIT donde conoce a un joven de bella sonrisa y una mente brillante </p><p>AU donde no tienen poderes, Peter es hijo adoptivo de Tony y Steve</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Quentin Beck &amp; Peter Parker, Quentin Beck/Peter Parker, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. El MIT</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin se encontraba preparando todo para su primer día de trabajo, no podía negar que estaba muy emocionado con este primer paso. Durante años había soñado con convertirse en profesor de ciencias y ahora que había logrado una pasantía en el MIT sin duda no podía desaprovechar la oportunidad.<br/>Se miró una vez más en el espejo y si bien su trabajo solo consistía en cubrir ciertas licencias no podía menospreciar el codearse con mentes brillantes y empezar a guiar el camino a jóvenes tan o más brillantes que él mismo. Observo la imagen que el espejo le devolvía, un hombre en sus 30s, cabello castaño corto y una pulcra barba, sus ojos azules le devolvían ese destello de esperanza.<br/>Decir que estaba emocionado era poco ya que llegó una hora antes de su hora de ingreso y comenzó a caminar por los salones, los demás profesores y estudiantes comenzaron a llegar y se instalo en el salón que le tocaba. Los jóvenes comenzaron a ingresar uno a uno, pero se fijó particularmente en un uno que con su cabello castaño y hermosa sonrisa atrapo su mirada; movió la cabeza ligeramente para aclarar sus pensamientos y entró en su papel de maestro.<br/>La clase se desarrollo sin ningún contratiempo y una vez que la campana dio por finalizada la sesión se permitió soltar una sonrisa a su publico y los dejo marchar. El bullicio se instauro en el aula y el pasillo cercano, fueron desfilando los alumnos hasta que quedo de último el joven que había captado su atención al iniciar la clase.<br/>-	¿Sucede algo Peter? - preguntó al ver que el joven se detenía frente a su escritorio<br/>-	Yo solo… usted es brillante- el joven hablaba de forma apresurada y era muy expresivo<br/>-	¿Gracias? - respondió dudoso<br/>-	Lo digo en serio- se inclino un poco sobre el escritorio- mi padre es Tony Stark, usted debe conocer Stark Industries y todo eso, pero no es por presumir, pero mi padre es un genio así que puedo reconocer a uno cuando lo veo<br/>-	Yo… me siento halagado- repaso con la mirada al joven- no sabía que el hijo de Tony Stark ya tenía edad para ir a la universidad<br/>-	Me gradué apenas el año pasado, tenía mi lugar asegurado aquí desde hace dos años – borró su sonrisa- pero no piense que es por mi padre, yo también soy inteligente<br/>-	No tengo ninguna duda de ello, gracias por el cumplido joven Stark<br/>-	Peter, prefiero mi primer nombre- se encogió de hombros- me dio mucho gusto conocerlo profesor Beck<br/>Así que el hijo del mismísimo Tony Stark era uno de sus alumnos, sin duda alguna tenía que esforzarse por causar una buena impresión en ese chico ya que el hecho de haberle enseñado a ese joven iba a sumar una buena cantidad de puntos en su curriculum. Las demás clases que tuvo no fueron tan interesantes como esa, lo bueno es que vería a Peter tres veces a la semana y tenía mucho material preparado para impresionar al joven y tal vez hasta podría conseguir un trabajo en Stark Industries, pero él sabía muy bien que su pasión podía más que su ambición y que prefería enseñar por sobre todas las cosas.<br/>Pasó un mes y todos estaban encantados con sus clases, eran un grupo de jóvenes habidos de conocimiento y él logrado simpatizar con todos, se acercaban los primeros exámenes y curiosamente quien estaba teniendo mayor cantidad de problemas para organizarse era el joven Stark.<br/>-	Peter ¿podemos hablar un momento? - le preguntó un día en el que casi había puesto una marca negativa en su registro<br/>-	Lo siento profesor Beck, de verdad lo siento. Yo había hecho mi trabajo, pero como le dije todo se había dispersado entre los otros trabajos, pero al final pude armarlo<br/>-	No dudo de tu capacidad intelectual Peter, pero si dudo un poco de tu capacidad para organizarte, se acercan las primeras evaluaciones y no he podido evitar notar que casi no tomas apuntes<br/>-	Oh, es algo que hago desde joven ya que soy algo flojo para escribir, pero si entiendo todo lo que usted dice y también en las demás clases y si olvido algo reviso los textos<br/>-	Entonces supongo que está bien- se encogió de hombros- todos tenemos nuestra forma de aprender<br/>-	Gracias por preocuparse – se acerco y le dio un fuerte abrazo<br/>Beck se quedó frio ante el impetuoso gesto del joven, no sabía si era correcto corresponderle, pero el abrazo solo duro como máximo 3 segundos.<br/>-	Lo siento- Peter tenía las orejas rojas- lo hice sin pensar, pero de verdad agradezco su preocupación<br/>-	No, no te preocupes- miró hacia un costado para evitar la mirada del joven- se nota que eres muy efusivo<br/>-	Sí, eso lo saqué de papá Steve – sonrió- él siempre me ha enseñado a expresar mis emociones y todo eso<br/>Escucharon la campana que señalaba el inicio de la siguiente clase.<br/>-	¿No tienes clases? - pregunto el maestro mientras rodeaba el escritorio recogiendo sus cosas<br/>-	No, tengo una hora libre hasta la siguiente, normalmente voy a la biblioteca a revisar algo del material que hay allí, mi padre me ha dicho que lo mejor que tiene el MIT es la biblioteca, aunque… yo creo que lo mejor son los profesores- volvió a sonrojarse<br/>-	Me siento halagado de que me consideres dentro de ese grupo<br/>-	Sin duda alguna usted está en el primer lugar de mi top de maestros- comenzó a mover las manos al ritmo de sus palabras- se lo dije el primer día y lo diría cualquier día, usted es un genio<br/>-	Gracias Peter- se acercó lentamente y no pudo evitar revolver un poco el cabello castaño del joven<br/>Se quedaron mirando durante breves segundos, Peter mordiéndose el labio ligeramente y Beck revolviendo su cabello, ambos desviaron las miradas y Beck cogió sus cosas del escritorio dispuesto a salir del salón, pero Peter lo detuvo poniéndose delante de él.<br/>-	Profesor Beck…- se aclaro la garganta- ¿no le gustaría ir a cenar a mi casa? Me encantaría que pudiera ver algunos de los proyectos en los que he estado trabajando<br/>-	¿En serio? - preguntó curioso- No crees que tu padre sería el más indicado para hacer eso<br/>-	No, no – negó con la cabeza efusivamente- papá Tony es un poco… exigente y si le muestro cosas inconclusas termina dándome más ideas y suelo perder la esencia del proyecto<br/>-	Lo entiendo – Beck se mordió la mejilla por dentro mientras pensaba que responder- esta bien, me gustaría ver esos proyectos tuyos<br/>-	¡Genial! - Peter sonrió ampliamente- ¿Puede ser este sábado?<br/>-	De acuerdo<br/>-	Listo, es una cita entonces- Peter dijo esto rápidamente y salió corriendo del salón dejando a un Beck algo confundido pero feliz</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Pequeños pasos</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Beck asiste a la cena en casa de los Stark Rogers, ¿será una cena amena o habrá problemas con los papás?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Quentin no sabía porque estaba más nervioso, si por ir a la casa de Tony Stark o porque Peter había dicho que eso era una cita. Él sabía que no era ningún chiquillo tonto en su primera salida, no debía hacerse ningún tipo de ilusiones porque además de que era un hombre; le llevaba como 15 años al joven además de que Peter había sido criado por dos hombres cuyos trabajos habían trascendido de manera pública y eso le generaba a Beck aún más ansiedad.<br/>Llegó a las puertas de la mansión Stark y dejo su auto estacionado en la entrada, un muy nervioso Peter salió a recibirlo, ese día se veía particularmente adorable ya que el cabello castaño le caía grácilmente sobre la frente y debido al frio que se acercaba lucía un suéter que resaltaba sus ojos color avellana.<br/>-	Profesor Beck bienvenido- corrió delante de él y pudo notar claramente como se detuvo antes de darle un abrazo<br/>-	Buenos tardes Peter, es una casa hermosa- le dedico una cálida sonrisa<br/>-	Gracias, pase para que conozco a mi padre<br/>Beck tragó en seco, se sentía como si estuviera yendo a cenar a la casa de su novio, quien no tenía uno sino dos padres a los cuales quería impresionar.<br/>Dentro de la enorme mansión se podían ver toda clase de artefactos, siguió a Peter por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a lo que era el comedor, allí se encontraba sentado leyendo el periódico el comandante Steve Rogers.<br/>-	Papá – Peter llamó su atención – Él es mi maestro del que te hable<br/>-	Mucho gusto mi nombre es Quentin Beck- extendió la mano hacia el hombre que lo miraba divertido<br/>-	Comandante Rogers o puede llamarme Steve- le dio un fuerte apretón de manos- Peter no deja de alabar su trabajo<br/>-	Me da mucho gusto haber causado tan buena impresión en su hijo <br/>-	Sin duda alguna- sonrió y retiro el periódico de la mesa- Peter insistió en preparar la cena él mismo así que hoy comeremos pasta al Alfredo<br/>-	Oh me siento halagado- Beck volteo a ver a Peter, pero este había desaparecido<br/>-	Tome asiento- le señalo la silla a su lado- mi esposo llegará en cualquier momento, también estaba muy interesado en conocerlo, aunque debo admitir que seguro ya lo investigo- soltó una leve risita- es muy sobreprotector con Peter<br/>Ambos hombres siguieron conversando mientras un muy acalorado Peter revolvía una olla con salsa y probaba si estaba bien de sal, decidió quitarse el suéter y se quedó con una playera sencilla. Probo nuevamente la salsa y comenzó a servir los platos.<br/>Tony Stark entró en la mansión y dejo su maletín de cuero en la entrada, olfateo el aroma que procedía de la cocina y sabía que Peter estaba cocinando, el chico era muy inteligente pero la cocina no se le daba bien y siempre cocinaba pasta al Alfredo, sobre todo en ocasiones especiales… se detuvo en seco y reviso su teléfono, no era ni su aniversario ni cumpleaños de su esposo; hizo memoria y recordó que ese día el profesor de Peter iría a cenar así que respiro aliviado y siguió caminando. Al entrar al comedor pudo ver a su adorado esposo conversando con otro hombre que asumió era el profesor de Peter.<br/>-	Buenas noches- saludo cansado<br/>-	Buenas noches cariño, te presento a Quentin Beck<br/>-	Mucho gusto señor Stark, soy el maestro de Peter<br/>-	Igualmente- se sentó al otro lado de su esposo- mi hijo nos ha hablado de usted hasta el cansancio, cualquiera pensaría que está enamorado de usted – bromeo mientras apagaba su teléfono<br/>-	¡Papá! – lo reprendió Peter mientras entraba en el comedor empujando un carrito con los platos y copas<br/>-	Yo solo decía – levantó las manos en señal de inocencia<br/>La cena transcurrió de forma amena y sin duda Steve miraba divertido como su hijo no podía quitar la vista de su profesor, tal vez la broma de Tony no estaba tan alejada de la realidad. Cuando llegó el momento del postre Peter se levantó y trajo un pote de helado de chocolate.<br/>-	¿Chocolate? - preguntó Tony – Pero si a ti no te gusta<br/>-	¡Claro que sí! - las orejas de Peter estaban rojas – además es el favorito del profesor Beck<br/>Steve tuvo que reprimir otra sonrisa al ver la cara de fastidio de su esposo, sin duda alguna su retoño estaba enamorado perdidamente de su profesor y eso no le iba a gustar para nada a Tony.<br/>-	Vamos Tony, será mejor que te cambies porque se nos va a hacer tarde para la reunión en casa del embajador de Francia<br/>-	¿Cómo? - preguntó Tony desconcertado mirando aún a Peter que estaba sirviendo el helado<br/>-	Embajador de Francia – repitió Steve- te invito hace como un mes <br/>-	No es cierto, además tenemos visita- Tony volvió a encender su teléfono<br/>-	Papá Steve no miente – acotó Peter- además que tiene memoria de elefante<br/>Tony comenzó a tamborilear sus dedos con impaciencia sobre la mesa, su celular no prendía con la suficiente rapidez, era momento de cambiarlo, volvió a revisar su agenda y encontró, tal como había dicho su esposo, la dichosa reunión con el embajador de Francia<br/>-	Fue un gusto conocerlo profesor Beck – empezó Steve mientras se levantaba de la mesa- Tengo que ir a arreglarme para la reunión<br/>-	El gusto es mío comandante- Quentin también se levantó nervioso<br/>-	Steve no vamos a ir, no podemos echar al invitado de esa forma<br/>-	Pero Tony si nadie lo está botando, aparté él es invitado de Peter<br/>-	Exacto – respondió Peter mientras terminaba su helado- no te preocupes papá<br/>-	Pero…- Tony seguía pensando excusas en su mente mientras Steve se alejaba<br/>-	Profesor Beck vamos a mi laboratorio- Peter se levantó- quiero mostrarle mis proyectos<br/>Quentin se despidió de un muy confundido Tony y siguió a Peter por otro pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta que citaba “Laboratorio de Peter – Prohibida la entrada a Tony Stark”<br/>-	Técnicamente el laboratorio está dentro de la casa de tu padre, ¿puedes prohibirle la entrada?<br/>-	Si y en realidad fue idea de papá Steve luego de que Tony entrará y “mejorará” uno de mis proyectos y yo pasará toda una semana en cama deprimido porque no sabía cómo revertir lo que había hecho- explico Peter mientras abría la puerta con un sensor- Bienvenido a mi lugar feliz<br/>Pasaron gran parte de la tarde revisando los proyectos de Peter, era divertido como la mente del joven funcionaba y la atención que le prestaba a cada una de las sugerencias que Quentin realizaba. Cerca a las 10 de la noche, Beck decidió que era mejor ir yendo, aunque realmente no quisiera separarse de Peter.<br/>-	¿De verdad ya tiene que irse? – preguntó Peter haciendo un puchero<br/>-	Si, ambos debemos descansar y te recuerdo que tienes que estudiar para tus exámenes- respondió mientras se ponía de pie<br/>-	Pero mis proyectos me ayudan a estudiar, aunque es cierto que soy mejor con las manos que con las palabras- se puso de pie y miró a Beck a los ojos- le agradezco su tiempo y espero que le haya gustado la cena<br/>-	No hay de que, me agrado pasar tiempo contigo, eres un joven muy inteligente Peter- nuevamente volvió a revolver su cabello y Peter lo abrazó<br/>En esta ocasión se quedaron durante varios minutos abrazados en silencio, Beck podía sentir el rápido latir del corazón de Peter y él a su vez aprovechaba en impregnarse del aroma del otro, lentamente fueron separándose y Peter fue el primero en hablar.<br/>-	Profesor Beck yo…- evito su mirada- simplemente yo… quiero pasar tiempo con usted<br/>-	Peter mira, hemos pasado una noche muy agradable, pero…<br/>-	Espere, antes que diga que no, quiero que entienda que esto no infringe ninguna regla mientras no hagamos nada indebido dentro del MIT…<br/>-	¿Indebido? - preguntó Beck sonriendo<br/>-	Yo… - el sonrojo del menor era evidente- solo recitaba parte del reglamento… puede considerar el venir aquí como horas extra o como si simplemente viniera a hacerme tutoría o algo así… por favor- miró al mayor suplicante<br/>-	Está bien…- sin duda no podía decirle que no a esa mirada- pero ¿tus padres estarán de acuerdo?<br/>-	Claro que si – Peter había recuperado su ánimo – Papá Steve se veía muy contento y bueno Tony es así… algo sobreprotector<br/>-	¿Te adoptaron de muy pequeño? - preguntó acercándose un poco más al joven<br/>-	Si… mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño y estaba a cargo de mi tía; ella trabajaba como secretaria para Stark Industries, pero cuando ella enfermó debido a la buena relación que tenían yo pase a cargo de Tony y cuando se casó con papá Steve ambos me adoptaron oficialmente<br/>-	¿Qué paso con tu tía? - Beck se permitió tocar suavemente la mejilla de Peter<br/>-	Pudo reestablecerse un poco, pero cuidar de un niño hubiera sido mucha carga, actualmente se encuentra en Europa recibiendo un nuevo tratamiento<br/>-	Me alegra que las cosas hayan resultado bien<br/>-	Es cierto, estoy muy agradecido con ellos por cómo me han educado y las oportunidades que me han dado<br/>-	No pude evitar algo – menciono Beck mientras seguía acariciando la mejilla del joven- al comandante Steve le dice “Papá Steve” pero a Tony bueno, solo le dices Tony ¿por qué la diferencia?<br/>-	Oh- Peter sonrió y dio un paso hacia adelante sin despegar su mejilla del roce del otro- sucedió hace unos años, al comienzo yo le decía “señor Stark” y cuando se casó con Steve le decía “señor Steve” pero papá Steve siempre ha sido más cariñoso y comprensivo así que un día simplemente se me salió y le dije “papá”, creo que ese día estuvo más feliz que en su boda<br/>-	Asumo que Tony no se lo tomó muy bien- termino de acortar la distancia entre ellos y lo acuno entre sus brazos<br/>-	¡Claro que no! Es super dramático, empezó a decir que como era imposible que lo llamé papá a ese hombre y no a él, hizo todo un escandalo y yo le dije que simplemente era algo que nacía y que si quería podía llamarlo Tony y eso era mejor que nada así que así quedo- se encogió de hombros- si le digo papá a veces, pero no tanto como a Steve- Peter lanzó un suspiro- lamento que hablé tanto es solo que a veces no puedo evitarlo – rodeo la cintura del mayor con sus brazos<br/>-	No te disculpes, me gusta el sonido de tu voz… <br/>En eso escucharon el sonido de la puerta abriéndose y cerrándose rápidamente, se separaron rápidamente y Peter se acerco a la puerta a escuchar.<br/>-	Tony, sabes muy bien que no puedes ingresar a su laboratorio<br/>-	Es ridículo, yo le construí ese laboratorio<br/>-	Si, pero paras metiéndote en sus proyectos y estreses al chico<br/>-	Tengo todo el derecho de meterme y quien sabe que estén haciendo ahí dentro, hace horas que nos fuimos y su auto sigue afuera, entra tú<br/>-	Esta bien- Steve toco la puerta<br/>-	¿Peter? ¿siguen ahí?<br/>-	Buenas noches- Peter abrió la puerta y les sonrió inocentemente- el profesor Beck ya se iba<br/>-	Si- Beck se acerco a la puerta- gracias por su hospitalidad y ha sido un gusto conocerlos<br/>-	Le acompaño a la entrada- Peter se apresuró a seguirlo<br/>Tony entró rápidamente en el laboratorio inspeccionando que todo estuviera en orden y no hubiera ropa en el suelo o un olor extraño.<br/>-	Pareces un psicópata así- menciono Steve que se había quedado apoyado en la puerta haciendo de vigía<br/>-	Es mi bebé y también tuyo- Tony le dio una mirada molesto- te veo muy tranquilo<br/>-	Me cae bien – se encogió de hombros- sal antes de que venga Peter y no te hable en una semana</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. La llegada de la tormenta</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Todo va muy bien... tal vez demasiado</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Pasaron los meses y Beck puntualmente asistía cada sábado a casa de los Stark Rogers a trabajar con Peter en su laboratorio, en todo ese tiempo la relación con Tony había mejorado y ya confiaba un poco más en él, aunque no aprobaba del todo que su retoño estuviera viendo tan seguido a su profesor. Un sábado en el cual el nuevo proyecto de Peter no tenía solución decidieron salir a tomar un poco de aire.<br/>
Beck era consiente de la atracción que sentía por el chico y de lo que el joven sentía por él, pero no había querido ir más allá de unos abrazos o caricias sencillas porque le seguía carcomiendo la culpa de estar involucrándose con un alumno.<br/>
-	¿A dónde vamos a ir? - preguntó emocionado Peter mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad<br/>
-	¿Quieres hacer algo en específico? Aún no hemos cenado así que podríamos ir a algún restaurante<br/>
-	Me gustaría ir al cine, iba a ir con Ned ayer, pero me cancelo porque tenía que visitar a su familia todo el fin de semana<br/>
-	Uhm el cine… suena bien- encendió el auto y en menos de media hora se encontraban aparcando en el estacionamiento del local<br/>
Peter fue a comprar las entradas mientras Beck hacía cola para comprar algo de comer, en todos esos meses que habían pasado tiempo trabajando juntos había llegado a conocer muy bien al joven, podía escoger a ojos cerrados todo lo que le gustaba. Peter regresó sonriente con las entradas en la mano y espero a su lado mientras recogían la comida.<br/>
Vieron una película de terror que para el gusto de Beck tenía demasiada sangre, pero a Peter le había gustado bastante y no podía esperar a escribirle a Ned para hacerle spoiler por dejarlo abandonado. Mientras salían del cinema alguien llamó a Beck y el aludido se volteo para ver a uno de sus compañeros de universidad.<br/>
-	Cuanto tiempo- le dio la mano - ¿Cómo va todo?<br/>
-	Genial, es raro verte fuera de tu casa o de tus libros<br/>
-	Yo también salgo a divertirme de vez en cuando<br/>
-	Y… ¿él es?<br/>
-	A no, es un estudiante… nos encontramos de casualidad- Beck estaba nervioso y pudo ver como el alegre semblante de Peter se endurecía<br/>
-	A claro, bueno nos vemos, mi novia está esperándome<br/>
-	De acuerdo<br/>
Beck volteo a ver a Peter, pero este ya se había adelantado, camino rápidamente para alcanzarlo, pero el joven prácticamente había corrido hacía la calle principal y había detenido un taxi.<br/>
-	¡Peter! Espera un momento<br/>
-	¡No! ¡no quiero esperar! Soy solo un estudiante al que se encontró ¿no?<br/>
-	Yo… lo siento, pero déjame explicártelo<br/>
-	Ahórrese la lección, profesor- Peter subió al taxi y se fue<br/>
Quentin se quedó en la acera sin saber bien que hacer, no quería generar una escena en la casa Stark tan tarde, conocía bien a Peter y sabía que no iba a escuchar razones hasta que estuviera calmado, decidió ir por su auto e irse a casa.<br/>
Mientras tanto Peter estaba en el taxi evitando llorar, le había dolido como Beck había negado que había ido con él a apropósito al cine, ¿acaso ambos no se gustaban? Si bien no era un experto en temas amoroso tampoco era ciego y mucho menos tonto para no darse cuenta de las cálidas miradas que Beck le daba o como le gustaba abrazarlo mientras conversaban. Llegó a la mansión y subió rápidamente a su habitación, no quería que sus padres lo vieran así porque eran capaces de traer a Beck a rastras para que se disculpe.<br/>
Pasaron los días y con la llegada de los exámenes finales no hubo mucho tiempo para pensar en temas amorosos, aunque Steve había notado que Beck ya no frecuentaba la casa y que Peter se veía más ensimismado que de costumbre, prefirió no comentarle nada a Tony y esperó a una tarde de viernes en la que su esposo había salido de viaje para encarar a su hijo.<br/>
-	¿Puedo pasar? - preguntó desde la puerta de la habitación<br/>
-	Claro- Peter dejo a un lado la historieta que estaba leyendo<br/>
-	¿Ya terminaron tus exámenes? - se sentó a los pies de la cama<br/>
-	Si, ayer di el último, ahora solo queda esperar las notas y seré libre hasta que terminen las vacaciones de invierno<br/>
-	Entonces… ¿mañana vendrá el profesor Beck?<br/>
-	¿Por qué lo preguntas? - Peter arrugó la frente<br/>
-	No lo sé, asumí que no estaba viniendo por los exámenes ya que ambos tenían mucho trabajo que hacer, pero como ya terminaron todo…<br/>
-	No me importa si viene o no – se encogió de hombros- tengo otros amigos y planes<br/>
-	¿Pasó algo ese día que salieron? - Steve endureció su mirada- ¿acaso hizo te hizo algo…?<br/>
-	¡No, no! – exclamó Peter sonrojándose- bueno… la verdad es que todo fue un malentendido, pero ninguno ha hecho nada por resolverlo<br/>
-	Pero hijo, si no quieres perder su amistad lo mejor es que busques la forma de solucionarlo o dar el primer paso si es que él no lo hace<br/>
-	Tienes razón papá- se acercó y se trepo en su espalda abrazándolo- siempre das los mejores consejos<br/>
Después de que Steve saliera de la habitación, Peter tomó su teléfono y busco el número de Quentin, en todos estos días había estado evitando sus llamadas, pero su papá tenía razón; el no estaba dejando que las cosas se arreglarán, decidió enviarle un mensaje pidiéndole encontrarse; en menos de 5 minutos Beck había respondido que estaba yendo para la mansión.<br/>
Peter se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a ordenar su cuarto, entre los exámenes y su episodio de tristeza por Beck no había limpiado y había millones de cosas regadas por todo el suelo. En menos tiempo del pensado escuchó a Steve hablando abajo con Beck y permitiéndole subir a donde se encontraba Peter.<br/>
-	Hola… - Beck saludo dudoso desde la puerta<br/>
-	Hola- se quedó mirando a su profesor y volvió a sentir esa sensación agradable- pasé<br/>
-	Lindo cuarto- menciono Beck mientras se sentaba en la silla del escritorio<br/>
-	Gracias…- no supo que más decir y el silencio se instauro entre ellos<br/>
-	Mira Peter… se que te debo una disculpa- se puso de pie- no supe manejar bien las cosas y te lastime- volvió a sentarse, pero a su lado en la cama- Debo admitir que entré en pánico, no estaba listo para admitir que estaba saliendo con uno de mis estudiantes…<br/>
-	Espero… ¿estábamos saliendo? - preguntó Peter conmocionado<br/>
-	Yo…- Beck se quedó mirándolo- bueno yo pensé que estábamos en algo parecido… algo parecido a una relación<br/>
-	Pero…- Peter se sonrojo- ¿por qué nunca me lo dijo? Espere, ese no es el punto, aunque lo entiendo usted se podría sentir avergonzado de salir con alguien como yo, pero no soy tan joven y soy inteligente eso debe valer algo ¿no?<br/>
-	Tranquilo- Beck sonrió- el problema no eres tu Peter, tú eres simplemente magnifico el del problema era yo por mis propios prejuicios y mis miedos<br/>
-	Pero profesor Beck… yo de verdad lo quiero y me gusta mucho… yo…- Peter se acercó un poco<br/>
-	Lo siento mucho por haberte lastimado- Quentin levantó su mano derecha y acaricio el cabello del joven- también me gustas y no quiero seguir negándolo<br/>
Peter sonrió ampliamente y se abalanzó sobre Quentin empujándolo hacia la cama, le dedico una última sonrisa antes de besarlo torpemente, Beck sonrió en medio del beso y trató de estabilizarse. Después de unos segundos, Peter se levantó y Beck aprovecho para tumbarlo en la cama y echarse a su lado, lo acuno entre sus brazos como solía hacer en el laboratorio y le dio besos en la frente y nariz; Peter reía ante las muestras de cariño y movía su cabeza hacía un lado para repartir besos en la barbilla del mayor.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Sobresaliente en todas las materias</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Las cosas van viento en popa para ambos aunque aún falta experimentar algunas cosas en su relación</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Después de muchos meses, Peter por fin conocería el departamento de Quentin. Siempre solían reunirse en la mansión Stark porque Tony era muy sobreprotector con Peter, pero ya que él se encontraba de viaje y Steve tenía que cumplir con unas labores en su trabajo; tendrían un par de horas libres y que mejor que pasarla en el apartamento de su novio.<br/>
Aún no les había dicho de su relación con Beck, pero estaba esperando a la cena de fin de año para darles la noticia, para ese momento ya sus padres estarían lo suficientemente acostumbrados a Quentin como para aponerse.<br/>
Mientras Quentin preparaba el almuerzo, Peter inspeccionaba cada rincón del pulcro departamento, en la habitación pudo encontrar un suéter que su novio había dejado descuidadamente sobre la silla y se lo puso de inmediato, aunque le quedaba algo grande le encantaba que tuviera ese aroma que tanto le gustaba.<br/>
-	¿Te diviertes? - preguntó Beck sonriéndole desde la puerta<br/>
-	Claro que si – respondió mientras se sonrojaba- me encanta tu hogar<br/>
-	A mí me encanta tenerte aquí por fin- se acercó más al joven y lo abrazo- pero sobre todo me encantas tú<br/>
Peter lo miró sonriendo y se puso ligeramente de puntillas para darle un beso, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos, Beck lo tomó por la cintura y correspondió el beso. Pasaron los minutos y la necesidad de aire los hizo separarse, se quedaron mirando como dos bobos mientras Beck comenzaba a acariciar la cadera del más joven.<br/>
-	¿Cuánto falta para cenar? - preguntó Peter<br/>
-	Unos 40 minutos, el pollo ya está en el horno ¿ya tienes hambre?<br/>
-	No… solo me preguntaba- empujo a Beck ligeramente hacia atrás mientras avanzaba- que podríamos hacer mientras esperamos<br/>
-	No lo sé- sonrió- tal vez jugar algo<br/>
-	Suena interesante- siguió avanzando- ¿Qué clase de juego?<br/>
-	Peter- menciono Beck seriamente<br/>
-	Quentin – respondió a su vez<br/>
-	Estás jugando con fuego niño- Beck le dio un beso en el cuello- ¿estás seguro de esto?<br/>
-	Si- Peter estaba muy sonrojado- claro que si<br/>
Beck abrazó a Peter y aprovecho en quitarle el suéter recién puesto, Peter lo miraba expectante. Quentin comenzó a repartir besos por su rostro y cuello mientras el menor acariciaba su pecho; pronto las camisetas se encontraban en el suelo y Quentin recostó a Peter sobre la cama, este estaba muy nervioso, pero trataba de mantenerse sereno para no arruinar el momento, pero la verdad era que con cada beso que Beck le daba y con cada caricia lo hacía ver el cielo.<br/>
-	Eres simplemente hermoso- susurro Beck a su oído antes de morder el lóbulo de su oreja y apretaba una de sus tetillas<br/>
-	Ah… Quentin…- susurro<br/>
-	Si… solo yo puedo escuchar esos gemidos- sus besos siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la cintura del pantalón, rápidamente lo abrió para quitárselo y dejarlo a un lado<br/>
-	Quentin yo… yo…- Peter no podía terminar la oración porque Beck daba besos en su miembro por encima de la ropa interior<br/>
-	No te preocupes cariño, llegaremos hasta donde tu quieras, ahora solo relájate y disfruta- le sonrió<br/>
Bajo la ropa interior liberando el miembro del castaño, comenzó a dar ligeras lamidas alrededor de la punta mientras con una mano acariciaba los testículos del menor, metió todo el miembro de su pareja y comenzó a succionar como si fuera el mejor dulce que hubiera probado. Peter se retorcía ante las sensaciones, sin duda era mil veces mejor a todas las fantasías que había tenido durante esos meses con su profesor y ahora amante.<br/>
Quentin siguió lamiendo y chupando el miembro hasta sentir el líquido pre seminal que comenzaba a salir, se levantó y se quitó los pantalones y la ropa interior dejándola regada por el suelo, sonrió ante la lasciva mirada que Peter le dedico al verlo desnudo. Se acerco y rozó su ya despierto miembro con el de su amante, este siguió lanzando suaves gemidos que eran como música para sus oídos, en muchas ocasiones en sus solitarias noches se había imaginado como sería hacer el amor con Peter, pero esto sin duda superaba sus expectativas, el muchacho era su perdición.<br/>
Peter instintivamente abrió sus piernas un poco más invitándolo a acercarse, Quentin obedeció y jugueteo con la entrada del menor, se acerco a su rostro y lo beso tratando de saborear todo el dulce sabor de sus labios, acerco una mano y su pareja rápidamente comenzó a chupar los tres dedos que el mayor le ofrecía; a su vez Beck estimulaba el miembro del menor apretándolo y masajeándolo<br/>
Beck bajo sus manos y empezó a introducir un primer dedo, Peter soltó un grito que estaba entre el placer y el dolor; espero unos minutos antes de que con un beso Peter le diera permiso para moverlo; después de unos minutos introdujo el segundo dedo mientras seguía estimulando el miembro de su niño adorado y cuando logró meter el tercero él mismo ya se sentía al limite de simplemente ver como su amante disfrutaba de sus caricias.<br/>
Quentin se levantó de la cama y sacó de su mesita de noche una bolsa que contenía un pote de lubricante y una caja de condones.<br/>
-	¿Tenías todo premeditado? - preguntó Peter con voz entrecortada<br/>
-	No puedo negar que me muero por hacerte mío, pero podía esperar hasta que estuvieras listo<br/>
-	No sabes cuanto deseo esto- respondió el menor<br/>
-	Yo también<br/>
Beck abrió el pote de lubricante y untó una generosa cantidad en la entrada de Peter, se puso uno de los preservativos y miró a su amante a los ojos, este asintió con la cabeza dándole permiso de empezar lo que sería la experiencia más dolorosa y placentera de su vida. Quentin empezó a introducir su miembro en la apretada entrada, tuvo que tomar aire antes de poder meter todo ya que Peter esta demasiado apretado y eso lo estaba haciendo ver estrellas, mientras tanto Peter ya estaba en el séptimo cielo o infierno, lo único que sabía es que no iba a poder moverse con normalidad por días.<br/>
-	Peter…- jadeo Quentin una vez que todo su miembro estuvo dentro<br/>
-	Sigue… por favor…<br/>
-	Lo que ordenes amor- con esas palabras empezó con las estocadas<br/>
Beck entraba y salía lentamente del menor, era casi tortuoso la lentitud del movimiento, pero no quería lastimarlo, a los pocos minutos Peter se tenso y toda su esencia se disperso por su vientre y el de Quentin, con la mano que tenía libre tomo un poco y lo lamio obscenamente, Peter se sonrojo aún más y gemía con más fuerza, eso fue demasiado para su pareja y pudo sentir como lo llenaba con su esencia.<br/>
Peter sonrió orgulloso ante la sonrisa de placer y de cansancio de su pareja, este se recostó a su lado y lo abrazo, le dio algunos besos en la frente y acaricio su mejilla.<br/>
-	¿Qué le pareció profesor Beck?<br/>
-	Sin duda, sacaste un sobresaliente, aunque me gustaría repetirlo luego para asegurarme de que tu calificación es la correcta<br/>
-	Lo que usted diga profesor</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>